


TBAM Notes: Decepticon/Neutral/KSI Drone Alt-Modes (In-Progress)

by KaijuHobbit22



Series: TBAM Series [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuHobbit22/pseuds/KaijuHobbit22
Summary: These are my notes for ALL of the vehicle modes used by each Decepticon, Neutral, and KSI Drone throughout my Series so far.





	TBAM Notes: Decepticon/Neutral/KSI Drone Alt-Modes (In-Progress)

Megatron/Galvatron: M915 Line-Haul-Replacement-Tractor (LHRT) with M970 Semi-Trailer Refueler/2014 Freightliner Argosy Cabover Truck/Cybertronian Jet

Starscream: F-22A Raptor

Thundercracker: F-22A Raptor

Skywarp: F-22A Raptor

Soundwave: 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Coupe/General Atomics Avenger UAV

Shockwave: Cybertronian MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Blackout: MH-53J Pave Low III

Scorponok: Cyber-Scorpion

Barricade: 2007 Saleen S281E Police Cruiser/2016 Ford Mustang GT350 Police Interceptor

Frenzy: GPX BC232B Portable Boombox

Brawl: M1A1 Abrams MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Bonecrusher: Buffalo H MPCV (Mine-Protected-Clearing-Vehicle)

Sideways: 2008 Audi R8 4.2 Coupe

Ravage: Cyber-Panther

Grindor: CH-53E Super Stallion

Long Haul: Caterpillar 733B Dump Truck

Mixmaster: Mack Granite Cement Mixer

Rampage: Caterpillar D10N Bulldozer

Scrapper: Caterpillar 992D Front Loader

Overload: Komatsu HD465-7 Articulated Dump Truck

Demolishor: Terex O&K RH-400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator

Scavenger: Terex O&K RH-400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator

Scrapmetal: Volvo EC700C Hydraulic Excavator

Hightower: Kobelco CK2500-II Crawler Crane

Laserbeak: Cyber-Condor/Bang & Olufsen BeoSound 9000 Mk3 6-CD/Tuner

Watch-Con: BVLGARI Diagono X-Pro Watch

Crankcase: 2007 Chevrolet Suburban 

Crowbar: 2007 Chevrolet Suburban

Hatchet: 2007 Chevrolet Suburban

Devcon: MAZ-543P Uragan TEL (Transporter-Erector-Launcher)

Astrotrain: NASA Space Shuttle/800 Series Shinkansen Train

Lockdown: 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Coupe

Hangnail: 2008 Ford Explorer America Concept

Stinger: 2013 Pagani Huayra Coupe

Junkheap: 2014 Isuzu Giga FVZ-1400 Waste Disposal Truck

Rally Fighter Drone: 2011 Local Motors Rally Fighter

Trax Drone: 2007 Chevrolet Trax Concept

Dropkick: 2008 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Regular Cab Pickup Truck/AH-1W SuperCobra Attack Helicopter/1973 AMC Javelin AMX Coupe

Swindle: Cougar H MRAPV (Mine-Resistant-Ambushed-Protected-Vehicle)

Overkill: 2011 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Coupe

Jetstorm: An-225-100 Mriya

Thrust: F-22A Raptor

Ramjet: F-22A Raptor

Dirge: F-22A Raptor

Flatline: 2017 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Hearse

Divebomb: Su-35BM

Overcast: F-5E Tiger II

Dreadwing: MiG-29KVP Fulcrum-D

Payload: Bulldog II Armored Truck

Fracture: 2014 Audi TT Coupe

Sunstorm: F-22A Raptor

Wreckage: M1126 Stryker ICV (Infantry-Carrier-Vehicle)

Incinerator: CV-22B Osprey

Stockade: 2007 Cadillac Escalade ESV

Alpha-Class Vehicon: Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche 2

Beta-Class Vehicon: T-72M1 MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Delta-Class Vehicon: 2011 Cadillac Ciel Concept

Epsilon-Class Vehicon: AH-1F Cobra Attack Helicopter

Gamma-Class Vehicon: 2014 Chevrolet Express G1500 Cargo Van

Zeta-Class Vehicon: 2014 Triumph Thruxton 900 Motorcycle

Rumble: Gladiator TUGV (Tactical-Unmanned-Ground-Vehicle)

Wildfire: 1936 Willys 77 Four-Door Sedan

Mohawk: 2016 Confederate G2 P51 Combat Fighter Motorcycle

Onslaught: 2017 Western Star 4900SF Wrecker Tow Truck

Nitro Zeus: JAS-39E Gripen

Hooligan: 1955 Volkswagen Type 2 (T1) Delivery Van

Dirt Boss: Hyster H80XM Forklift

Blitzwing: Panavia Tornado F3/Type 74 Kai MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Tankor: Merkava Mark IV MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Vortex: HH-60G Pave Hawk Combat Search and Rescue Helicopter

Lugnut: B-25H Mitchell

Reverb: 2006 Buell Lightning CityX XB9SX Motorcycle

Macerator: Mack TerraPro Natural Gas Dump Truck

Kickback: 2017 Dodge Journey Crossroad SUV

Trample and Tread: Alexander Dennis Enviro500MMC Double-Decker Bus

Fearswoop: A-11B Ghibli

Brimstone: 2017 Harley-Davidson Chopper Motorcycle

Ransack: Albatros D.III

Berserker: 2007 Chevrolet Suburban 

Ruination: UH-60L Black Hawk Medium-Utility Helicopter

Gunbarrel: Flakpanzer Gepard 1A2

Hailstorm: M270A1 MRLS (Multiple-Launch-Rocket-System)

Space Case: Su-27SM3

Terradive: Su-30SM

Hardtop: Desert Patrol Vehicle

Bludgeon: Type 10 Hitomaru MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Mindwipe: F-117A Nighthawk

Cyclonus: F-5A Freedom Fighter

Scowl:  _Ankylosaurus_

Skystalker: B-2A Spirt

Blademaster: RAH-66A Comanche Stealth Reconnaissance and Attack Helicopter

Motormaster: 2017 Kenworth W900L Day Cab Semi-Truck

Drag Strip: 2012 Honda NSX Concept

Dead End: 2000 Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept

Wildrider: 2002 Ford GT40 Concept

Breakdown: 2017 Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 Coupe

Tidal Wave:  _Gerald R. Ford_ -Class Aircraft Carrier

Oil Slick: 2017 Infiniti Q60 3.0t Sport Coupe

Slipstream: F-22A Raptor

Hotlink: F-22A Raptor

Acid Storm: F-22A Raptor

Nacelle: F-22A Raptor

Bitstream: F-22A Raptor

Smolder: Boise Mobile Equipment's Wildland Type 4 Fire Engine

Bombshock: Tatra T816-6VWN9T Prime Mover

Icepick: G6 M1A3 Rhino SPG

Steamhammer: Caterpillar D9N Bulldozer

Mudslinger: Sherp Pro Kung ATV

Windburn: CH-47F Chinook Heavy-Lift Helicopter

Sledge: Rockwheel 500P Trencher

Darkstream: BAE Systems Corax UAV

Over-Run: McLaren MCL32 Formula One Racing Car

Undertow: Mark V SOC (Special Operations Craft)

Storm Surge: _Zubr_ -Class LCAC (Landing Craft Air Cushion) Hovercraft

Blast Off: F-15C Eagle

Thunderwing: Cybertronian Shuttlecraft

Scourge/Nemesis Prime: 2017 Ram 1500 Rebel TRX Concept

Gnaw: Cybertronian Battleship

Sharkticons: Cybertronian Hovercraft

Elphaorpha: Cybertronian MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Rartorata: Cybertronian Attack Helicopter

Drancron: Cybertronian Jetfighter

Terrorcons: Cyber-Wyvern

Megabolt: Planet X

Shatter: 1972 Plymouth Road Runner GTX Coupe/TAV-8B Harrier II


End file.
